


Punishment

by Aryn_Wordsmith



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encke decides to teach Deimos what happens when fighters don't pay attention during meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Concentrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551659) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



Deimos's eyes glanced around the office he had been led to with a heavy hand on his shoulder. The room was simple, lacking any form of personal touch. Though that wasn't nearly as surprising as the lack of heat; it made the small fighter shiver imperceptibly in his jacket. Turning around, he saw Encke watching him; no, that wasn’t the right word for the look in his light brown eyes. The lead fighter was studying him and somehow that was scarier than the silence that rang loud in Deimos's ears. He refused to show any of his apprehension and kept his usual blank face. After a moment, Encke frowned and spoke.

  
"I don't like it when one of my fighters don't pay attention. I don't care if you're in the middle of fucking your navigator, when I'm talking you better fucking listen. Understand?" He ended his statement with a rhetorical question, who would be stupid enough to say they don't understand? Deimos blinked up at him, remaining mute as usual. Encke grabbed him by the collar, lifting the smaller fighter onto his toes so they were nose to nose.

  
"I said, do you understand?" He growled out, his eyes narrowing. Deimos nodded swiftly, his eyes widening the slightest bit. Encke let go, causing Deimos to stumble back a bit before looking up at him again.

  
“You want to tell me what was important enough that you couldn’t open your damn ears?” he asked, stepping into Deimos’s space, glaring down his nose at the smaller fighter. Deimos shook his head, regretting it instantly as Encke’s hand shot out to grab his arm and twist it behind his back. He turned Deimos around and bent him over the desk, pressing his face into a stack of papers. He tugged Deimos’s arm up higher on his back, surprised that the smaller fighter never made a noise of discomfort.

  
“You are going to learn exactly why you need to listen at all fucking times, fighter.” Encke growled in his ear as he reached over Deimos and grabbed a small bottle from the desk. He finally let go of the smaller male’s arm and used his now freed hand to roughly yank down his pants and underwear. He slicked up two fingers and pressed them into Deimos’s ass. After a few minutes of fingering, Encke unzipped his own pants and pulled them down far enough to get his dick free.

  
Deimos hadn’t moved much, except to shift uncomfortably a few times while Encke was preparing him. It wasn’t the worst he had ever gotten, in fact Encke was gentler than he probably realized. The small fighter forced himself to remain relaxed as he felt the lieutenant slowly pushing inside of him. Encke even had the decency to wait a moment before thrusting into him at a steady pace which Deimos appreciated. He didn’t often get himself into situations like these, especially since he had started hanging around Cain in basic. But more often than not, his attacker would jackhammer away at his ass, gripping tightly on his hips like he would actually try to fight back. He learned when he was younger that it was easier to just give in.

  
Encke noticed that Deimos wasn’t just seemingly relaxed, he was completely limp. He stopped thrusting and gave him a glare even though the fighter wouldn’t be able to see it. He may have been cruel at times, but this felt wrong to him. He pulled out, not even fully hard anymore and wiped himself off with some tissues on the far corner of his desk. He cleaned up Deimos as best he could too, avoiding his blank grey eyes. When he threw the tissues away, he made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He saw the question in them and below that was nothing. Encke felt like he was looking in a lake that reflected the sky but hid dark secrets in the murky depths. Shaking his thoughts away, he fixed his clothes and coughed awkwardly into his fist.

  
“You may go fighter.” He said tersely, moving to sit behind his desk again. Deimos gave him a solemn nod before walking out, never looking back as the doors slid shut. Alone again in his office, Encke dragged his hands over his face with a harsh sigh.

  
“What the fuck just happened…?” he asked himself, not finding an answer. With a clenched fist, he pounded the desk, his thoughts as conflicted as his emotions were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deimos crept down the hallways as usual, his gait was even and quiet as he went to his room. He stripped off his clothes and left them in a pile on his bed, noting the lack of his navigator’s presence as he headed for the shower. He only turned the knob partially since he preferred his water icy cold, unlike Cain and his near boiling showers. Deimos washed himself off slowly, occasionally stopping to run his fingers over the gooseflesh on his body. He washed his hair without bothering to condition it, he barely even understood what it was supposed to do. His navigator didn’t mind however, he always talked about how often he would run out of the stuff until he was assigned to Deimos.

  
When he stepped out of the shower, Deimos dried himself off and dressed in a pair of boxers and an old shirt of Cain’s he had been keeping. He kicked his clothes further under his bunk and curled up under the blankets. He pulled a small journal from under his pillow, bound in dark leather with thinning pages. It was a gift from his father before he left for the Alliance and he had been writing in it every day. He opened it and began to write in his neat cursive.

  
“Today was pretty normal…”

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be porn and then I kinda... angsted. Eheh...
> 
> In other news! This is my first fic on here! Yay!
> 
> (Also, dedicated to Eli and her never-ending Deimos feels. I'm sorry I love being so mean to him)


End file.
